Hello Hey
by StandingOnTheRooftops
Summary: She knew before she ever met him that he'd be her whole life, her soul mate. SoMa pairing.  Just Maka's thoughts on Soul. Just a 700 word drabble, and dedicated to Silent Epiphany, for introducing me to the world that is Soul Eater!


Title: Hello Hey

Author: Standing On The Rooftops

Summary: Lightly inspired by the song of the same name. Mostly it's Maka's thinking about her and Soul's past together, and how she always knew he was the one for her.

Warnings: Um... nada. Maybe spoilers, I dunno. Please keep in mind this is my first solo SoMa fic. I have one under SilentEpiphany with her, a co-written fic. Please check it out... the title is 'Acceptance' and it's listed as Spirit and Maka, because despite the pairings, it'll come out focusing on Maka and her relationship with her dad.

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater. Or the song Hello Hey which inspired this fic.

* * *

Hello Hey

Maka curled into Soul, resting her head against his uninjured shoulder. He'd been hurt- again- on their latest mission. Missions for a Death Scythe and his Meister were so much more difficult than those for simple one star meister and weapon pairs. They'd learned that out the hard way.

But, at least they always came through them, and they always came through together. Really, he didn't need her. He could fight well enough now on his own. Just like her Papa and Miss Marie and Justin. But he could fight **better** with her. Alone, each of them were good. Alone, each of them were more than capable. But together was where their magic truly lay. Together... together they were amazing.

And she'd always known they would be. Even before she met him, she knew he would become her other half. They didn't merely match soul wavelengths... they combined them. They were **one**. And she'd known that before she met him.

She was only ten, but she'd had the dreams for years already. Even since she'd known she'd be a meister, like her Mama, she'd had the dreams. A vague, distant voice. A hazy, unclear image. And the unbelievably clear, ringing sound of a piano.

Which always confused her. She wasn't musically inclined in the least. It was all she could do to keep a beat enough to dance- which she'd gotten a **little** better at with Soul's help. She'd always thought the dream was just that... a dream. She knew it meant something... something important. She knew that whoever that image, that voice belonged to- she knew they'd become her entire life.

If she ever found them. And truthfully, she hadn't expected to ever find them. Really... what ten year old has premonitions of their soul-mate? And what ten year old has said premonitions come true?

Apparently, at least one, she thought wryly. Seeing as her arms were loosely wrapped around her soul-mate, and his were holding her gently, closely.

Irony, she imagined. Irony was at play, too. Her weapon, her partner... her soul-mate... his name was Soul.

Soul Eater Evans.

She'd found him. All through the sound of that damn piano. She'd heard it... and she couldn't help but follow the sound to the source. Drawn like a moth to a flame. And it was like a flash, an epiphany. She knew before he turned around that it was him, and when he turned, when he speared her with those ruby eyes... her breath caught. She wondered how she'd never been able to see such a face before. She wondered **why** her dreams had to be hazy.

And she knew he'd be her whole life. All she'd had to do was convince him of that fact. Convincing him to become her weapon had been easy. Being the daughter of a Death Scythe and the Meister who turned him into one, it seemed almost as if she was predestined to be a great meister. Convincing him to become her best friend had been slightly more difficult. Being a lack-luster bookworm with horrible social skills, a short temper and a dysfunctional family life, it seemed almost as if she was his polar opposite. What kind of 'fate' gave her some handsome, 'cool' boy as her weapon, as her partner?

And finally... convincing him to become her lover. Well... in hindsight, perhaps it wasn't all that difficult. She smiled softly. Oh, they'd had their moments growing up. Their spats, their differences. And they were that much stronger because of them. For ten years now, they'd been partners. For three, they'd been lovers. And through all that had happened... they'd come through it all together.

And maybe, one day, she could convince him to become her husband.


End file.
